


Eternity

by FallingTearsofJoy (orphan_account)



Series: ZilEstes Guilty Pleasure [10]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Big angst, Guys Being Guys, M/M, Slight Smut, Teasing, deep in love, i hate this, i warned you about the angst bro, jk, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: You should accept that they will stay with you. Always. And forevermore.





	Eternity

The sun was oblivious to the bloodshed of the battlefield as it shrank behind two mountains, its rays glaring onto the ruins of plains dotted with streaks of red.

The light flickered in the eyes of the warrior, making his irises look like they were burning with passion and yet,

“I failed…” Zilong mumbled as their medic, Estes, cleaned up his wounds with one hand, the other wrapping a bandage around his arm.

“You were reckless,” The medic said, dabbing a wet cloth around the skin, “But you haven’t failed yet. You still have a chance to win.” Estes put all the equipment back to his bag and set it aside across the corner of the room.

His answer made the warrior smile. Well, no, that’s not really it. Estes’ presence alone makes him feel like he’s at home, comfortable and welcoming. His trusted friend does have that effect to a lot of people-

Wait.

Is Zilong not the only one who feels this way towards him?

Just thinking about someone making moves on Estes makes his heart ache. He couldn’t really have him all for himself. There’s just no way! But then again, Zilong could easily kill anyone who touches the former priest, and yet he hates to see the horrid look on his face when he does so, so that’s out of the question.

He halted his thoughts when Estes came back with what looks and smells like delicious creamy butter corn soup.

The aroma wafted across the room and the warrior’s stomach made a gurgling noise. Crap, when was the last time he ate?

Zilong licked his lips and tried to reach for the bowl when his friend raised his palm and pointed twice at his ear, telling him to listen. The warrior pouted but nodded his head.    

“Maybe you should rethink your tactics this time.” Estes said with a heavy gaze.

Zilong groaned in his head. Not this again. The guy’s gonna lecture him about ‘how to move his units properly in battle instead of charging HEAD ON’ as the medic himself is a King and has his own Kingdom to protect, therefore he’s bound to be a tactician (and a very serious one at that). In his defense, the enemy was WIDE OPEN and he was looking forward to win the match!

…Then again, he didn’t see the archers hiding in the tall shadows of the forest near them. One lucky bastard was cocky enough took a shot at his good arm but soon enough, he swears, _they’re_ gonna get it between the eyes.

Speaking of eyes, now that the sun is set and darkness soon enveloped the terrain, Estes’ eyes were shining bright silver, just like stars twinkling in the night sky. It made him difficult to summon words out of his mouth so he just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

To his surprise, the medic didn’t say another word. Instead his gaze avoided his, a faint blush coloring his pale cheeks as he lidded his eyes. His long ivory lashes making him all the more alluring.

Zilong gulped as he began to feel the heat on his face, too. He’s usually smooth around the ladies (and gentlemen) around his Kingdom but now, his words are just lodged stuck in his throat.

“Here.” Estes finally broke the silence as he lifted a spoonful of soup near Zilong’s face.

_…Tasty…_

He looked at Estes(‘s lips) then back at the spoon.

_Very…_

The warrior’s mouth latched onto the spoon more eagerly than the intended, without breaking eye-contact with the other.

And he caught it.

Zilong caught those pretty little gem-like eyes dilate for the briefest of moments.

He’s definitely not gonna let this go. Not when everyone’s in their own quarters, leaving them to their own devices.

The warrior darted his tongue across the spoon sensually, licking any leftover liquid that is inside of it. He could hear Estes’ breathing hitch and stagger as he continued his ministrations, mouthing the spoon whole before releasing it, licking his lips afterwards.

The medic tried to hide his flushed face to no avail, as Zilong tilted his head to get a good glimpse of his pink ears.

He was about to tease him but Estes spoke softly,

“…W-was it that good?”

Zilong lidded his eyes.

“Yeah.” He spoke in a low whisper.

“I-I see,” Estes gulped still avoiding his eyes, in which Zilong finds oddly adorable.

“Well, I have one request for you, Chief!” The warrior smiled, easing the tension by using his regular tone of voice which caught the other off-guard and made him look at him.

Zilong looked at him sternly before smiling softly,

“May you put a spoonful of soup in your mouth?”

The medic flinched and stammered, “I-I-! …Th-that’s-!”

He stopped when he felt the warrior’s hand trail upon the crook of his exposed neck to the side, massaging the soft skin. As if he resisted all the pain in his arm just to do so.

Zilong leaned in close to his ear as whispered,

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to…”

Because the last thing he wants to do is to hurt him.

Scratch that, he never would want to hurt him. Ever.

The warrior flinched when he felt Estes’ hand snake up from his arm to the hand that was holding the other’s neck. His eyes basked on the image that was given to him. The medic was gently biting his own lip, eyes hooded with one could only tell that it is lust. Cheeks flushed rose. An expression of desperation.

With the other hand holding a spoonful of soup, Estes put his mouth around the utensil with the same vigor as how Zilong did it. But he didn’t stay to tease, no. He only nibbled the end of the spoon while staring at the warrior’s face, eyes seducing the other with ease.

The warrior lost his edge and slapped the spoon away, gripping Estes’ hand as he kissed him roughly, the other returning each movement with the same force and want.

Zilong nipped at the skin of the medic’s lips and with no hesitation was he granted permission. His tongue slipped and tasted his mouth, and for some reason, it tasted better than the soup.

Estes groaned at the advance and sucked on his tongue pushing himself up the chair and place himself gently on the lap of the other, wrapping his arms around him. This was nice, but he wants-no- _needs_ more than this.

The medic pulled away and removed his shirt, moving his body to face away from Zilong as he lifted his head, aching for his touch.

The warrior didn’t mind one bit. He wrapped his arms around Estes’ abdomen, kissing and mouthing on the back of his neck which earned him little gasps from the other.

As he felt Zilong’s hands slide up, Estes groaned once more. Both are cupping his chest and slowly tweaking his nipples as the warrior kissed and bit on his ear. Dragging his hands down to his hips, he gave an amused chuckle when the medic sighed contently.

Zilong watched as Estes turned around to face him, his heart fluttering when he saw a gentle smile on his lips and the silver hair that draped over his shoulder. Truly, a beautiful sight to behold.

The medic wrapped his arms around him, dragging Zilong closer to him. Their foreheads touched and neither of the two said a word as a soft breeze acknowledged their embrace.

It was not long before Estes broke the silence, rubbing their foreheads together before speaking,

“You know, when I first saw you…I thought my heart was gonna combust into pieces because of how fast it was beating…And even if I resented some of your brash actions, I couldn’t bring myself to hate you.” The man gulped, a loose tear rolling down his cheek. “And then you asked me to fight alongside you. I didn’t know what came over me. I agreed without hesitation, leaving my Kingdom to battle with someone I barely knew.” He said, voice trailed off to a whisper.

The warrior frowned at this. He didn’t…He didn’t want the war to reach the Woodland’s Kingdom. Their foes were no friends to any Kingdom in the Land of Dawn. But if they attacked by force and left the others to survive, they might just win this. However Zilong and the Legends needed more support in other to do so…However…

He looked at Estes’ torn expression.

At what cost…?

“And yet,” The medic continued, placing and entwining his hands over the warrior’s, “I trusted that my Kingdom needn’t require of me at the time, for we were living peacefully under the protection of your forces. And because of the fact that you lack medical support, it will not guarantee the safety of our lands.”

Estes smiled brightly as he continued, “So, I thank you. For making me stay at your side.”

He gasped when Zilong’s arms wrapped around him so sudden and tight. Yet every inch of him trembles and hesitates, as if he doesn’t know if this was in any way, right or wrong.

“…I…” The warrior stated, “I don’t know what to say except…” 

Estes’ arms tightened around him and he felt Zilong’s tension turn to dust.

“I feel the same way.”

The warrior caressed the other man’s cheek with his hand as he continued,

“You’re everything I could’ve ever asked for. But to me you’re more than just a comrade.”

Zilong looked at him straight in the eye.

“You’re beautiful, Estes.”

And with that, Estes knew he could kiss him again. But not now, as he may have a disadvantage tomorrow if this continues…

He ultimately decides that he’d ease more tension in the warrior’s mind in these trying times. And it has been a long time since he had fun with anyone with the same status as he as they were always about business. Although with Zilong, he knew he could be more himself than the persona the world ought him to be.

So with his eyebrows raised, he shrugged playfully, “I don’t know, Zilong. A lot of people have mistook me as a woman even if they read my status as a ‘King’.” The medic smirked, pulling away and sitting down the chair with his long legs crossed and exposed.

Estes winked, “Some visit my Kingdom just to see for themselves.”

He laughed when the warrior’s mouth hung for a second before recovering. True enough, Zilong pouted like a child, knowing ‘such circumstances’, but he wouldn’t go down without a fight, in which Estes knew and grew to love.

The warrior grinned, “Well I don’t want my beautiful right hand woman to be an amateur who wouldn’t survive ten seconds into the battlefield.”

“Oh?” Estes crossed his arms, amused, “Don’t forget who’s older than you.”

Zilong scoffed, smiling, “By how many? I lived with the dragons for a thousand years! A thousand-and-seven to be specific.”

“1008.”

Both men giggled at laughed at the results.

“I can’t believe I hired an old woman!”

“Shut up, jerk.” The medic giggled as he gently tackled the other down to the bed.

Estes and Zilong looked at each other tenderly as if they wanted the moment to last. In which, they both hope it will. And they really would want to make sure of that.

The silver-haired male rested the side of his head on the other’s chest. He closed his eyes, listening to the steady rhythm of the other’s heart.

“…How’s your wound?” He spoke softly.

“Better than ever.” The warrior replied sweetly, slowly stroking his hair.

Estes clenched his fist, tears dripping down on Zilong’s skin. “Promise you’ll never leave me…Without warning me first.”

The warrior wrapped his arms around him one last time before whispering softly,

“I’ll always be with you. Goodnight, my love.”

 

“…”

_‘Stay with me’ Estes pleaded silently._

“I love you, too.”

_‘Please.’_

_His heart panicked, waking up to nothingness. The soft rays of the newborn sun pricked at his skin, mocking him. It was quiet. Too quiet. He peeked outside, holding the unusually cold fabric of the tent. He saw Zilong’s soldiers come and go, with the majority of them brutally wounded. They wore an unreadable expression on their faces. Their eyes dead as if all hope is lost. And yet he hears the voice of Layla, Headmistress of the Legends, congratulating everyone for their success in defeating the Dark Forces._

_It was then did all eyes land on him, the Headmistress’ being the last. The world felt still and he felt as if chains stapled his feet to the ground. Hard and unforgiving. His mind, though glad to notice the evil erased from this world, throbbed with the white noise that filled the area._

_“Estes,” Layla managed, “There was no other way. You know this more than I d-“_

_“I KNOW THAT!!” Estes screamed, tears streaming mercilessly down his cheeks, “WHY DID NO ONE DECIDE TO WAKE ME UP?!!”_

‘We could have died, together…’

_“It was his last request.” The woman answered in a helpless tone, “He wanted you to be safe. He wanted Woodland to thrive. He sacrificed himself to save all of us. He took down Alice, and Alice killed him in the process. We couldn’t do anything! We were surrounded. And yet by him eliminating her, the forces grew weaker, and…We’re saved...”_

_Estes uttered no sob as he went out to the plains._

_“Leave me be.”_

The silver-haired male sat on top of a hill as he faced the rising sun.

“Good morning…” He said, welcoming the inevitable.

A small warm breeze kicked the grass and kissed his neck. Such warmth reminded him of only one person.

“Estes!!!”

He didn’t turn as he waited for the heaving feline to climb up the hill. Once near him, she crossed her arms and pouted.

“I’ve been looking all over for you!! And, have you seen Zilong anywhere?” She said, looking left and right.

“He’s not here, Nana.” Estes stood up, facing her.

 “Oh…” Nana mumbled sadly, eyes wide in realization as tears began to form around them.

Estes smiled as he held his chest with both hands.

“He’s here.”

The feline blinked away her tears and ran towards him, giving him a tight hug.

“…I’m gonna miss him…” She sobbed, voice mumbling in his shirt.

Estes sighed. He pulled away and kneeled to meet her eyes, “He died for us but he never abandoned us. His spirit will fight alongside all those who fight to protect the Land of Dawn and he will remind us,”

He looked up to see a glowing faded silhouette. Both eyes greeted each other with proudness, love, and endless joy.

“That heroes never fade.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorrynotsorry dskjdlksj- 
> 
> I needed to par my angst with Banana Fish and F.E.H. ;;
> 
> Kudos/Comments appreciated!


End file.
